A Roses Thorn
by Maria Cordelia Deluca
Summary: This my re-write of Rose Red. When they stare up at the mansion it seems to stare back, beckoning to them, to go inside, which some may never leave. An O.C added
1. Default Chapter

A Roses Thorn

Note: I don't own anyone but Alexia, the miniseries belongs to Stephen King a.k.a. the Pizza man.

Prologue  
Everyone was gathered, staring at the dead cell known as Rose Red. Just as they finished gathering the equipment and were just about to go in another car pulled into the driveway, pulling up next to the van. A woman with shoulder length black hair, bright blue eyes and pale skin, wearing a long black duster, a black V-neck shirt and a short black skirt got out, a duffel bag in her hand.  
"Alexia, so glad you could join us." Joyce said, smiling at the young woman.   
"Everyone this is Alexia, Alexia this is Steve, Pam, Annie, Sister, Nick, Emery, Cathy and Vic." she said.  
"Hello" Alex said, softly.   
"Hello, I'm Nick Hardaway and I'll be your tour guide." Nick said, jokingly. Alex smiled and giggled softly.   
"Come on" Joyce said, annoyed with the two.  
Opening the doors they waked in.  
The inside of the mansion was just a breathtaking as the outside. They could all feel the evil begin to surround them.   
"Let's set our things in our rooms. Then we'll investigate the upstairs." Joyce said, a big smile lit up her face.  
  
This is the Room arrangement:  
Room 1: Steve & Joyce  
Room 2: Nick & Alex  
Room 3: Pam & Cathy  
Room 4: Annie & Sister  
Room 5: Emery & Vic  
  
After their bags were in their rooms, they unloaded the equipment and began going upstairs.


	2. Chapter One

The Roses Thorn 

Note: I don't own anyone but Alexia, the miniseries belongs to Stephen King a.k.a. the Pizza man.

= Telepathic communication 

Chapter One

Upstairs

Joyce and Steve were in the front followed by Pam and Cathy then Annie and Sister then Vic and Emery, and the last two were Nick and Alex.  
"So what do you prefer Al, Alex or Lexi (Lexy)?" Steve asked.

"Any one would be fine." Alex said.   
"I'll call you Lexi!" Pam said, happily, Alex walked up to meet up with Pam and Cathy took Alex's place by Nick. Quickly Pam and Alex were bonded, like they had been best friends for years. She's being such a tease, God she's starting to piss me off, why did I ask her to come? Joyce thought to herself. I heard that, and I came because you need me, as you need everyone. Alex said telepathically. I heard that too! Nick said. Joyce shut them out of her mind with a slam while Nick and Alex continued talking.

Nick: Are you a tease? 

Alex: Only if you want me to 

Nick: You waste no time do you? 

Alex: No, in this house, you might die in the next 5 minutes

Nick: I know

Alex: Thought so. We'll continue this later  
Nick: Alright

They looked at each other and smiled. Cathy and Alex switched places so Nick and Alex were side by side again. He watched her shiver and pull her duster tighter around herself.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked.

"Cold" Alex said, he pulled Alex close to him and wrapped his free arm around her waist. They walked into in the mirror library and stared in wonder.   
"Wow" Alex said. 

"This is the mirror library, it isn't in the plans and I was always scared to come in here because I thought I'd fall in." Steve said.   
"Poor lil' Stevey" Alex said. Cathy noticed the camera on the floor and picked it up. They all read the label and it belonged to Kevin Bollenger.   
"This is bad." Nick said. Then all the lights went out and a ghostly light began coming from the floor, the light turned into the shape of April, who called out to Annie. Nick and Alex saw Joyce tell Annie to go to it and to touch it. Alex felt anger boil inside of her. Closing her eyes she began to use her gift- she was a telepathic and a wicca/gypsy. Light formed in her hand and she threw it at the ghost. With a scream April disappeared. 

"Who did that!?" Joyce demanded. Alex lifted her arm and more light appeared in her hand, challenging Joyce to say anything else. 

"How are you doing that?" Sister asked.

"I am a gypsy and my blood is ½ Wiccan on my mothers side. The light is just child's play, I can do a lot more." Alex said, she opened her palm and the light had formed into a ball. Blowing on the ball of light it send gold sparkles flying in the air. With that the lights turned back. 

"I don't think anyone should wander tonight." Joyce said.

"I agree" Steve said. With that everyone headed back down stairs. Know a new wall blocked their way. Nick placed his hand on the wall, it was to strong, and he called out to Annie and Alex for help who stepped forward and placed their hands on the wall. Within 10 seconds the wall flew back and everything was how it had been when they came upstairs.  
Downstairs

The group was in the billiard room, eating sandwiches and grapes. Nick and Alex were playing pool; Emery and Joyce were looking over the "wall of fame". The rest were going over the history of Rose Red from what Steve knew. A few minutes later Cathy spoke up.

"What should we do now?" 

"Whatever you want." Joyce said, fixing her equipment.

"I need to take a shower, but I'm not going up alone" Alex said, Pam stood up and they went upstairs to Nick and Alex's room. Pam was sitting on the counter that faced the toilet and the wall, on the left of the counter was the shower/bathtub combination. In the other corner was a huge claw shaped tub. 

"You like Nick don't you?" Pam asked.

"Yes, and you like Steve." Alex said. 

"How did you know that?" Pam asked.

"I'm also have telepathy." Alex said. 

"Oh" Pam said. 10 minutes later Alex got out of the shower wrapping a towel around herself, Pam got in. While Pam was showering Alex was doing her hair, which she put up in a ponytail. 

Downstairs

15 minutes later

Everyone heard a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs. Steve and Nick bolted upstairs. 

"Alexia!" Nick called. 

"Pam, where are you?" Steve called.

"In here!" they heard Pam call, then heard her banging on a wall. 

Nick placed his hands on the wall and it shot back, turning into the hallway to the mirror library. They ran towards the door and it opened. Steve grabbed Pam and held her.   
"You OK?" he asked.

"I am, but Lexi isn't." she said. Steve saw Nick kneel next the fallen woman and was trying to get her to wake up. Her blood was pooled underneath her, turning the mirror red. Nick picked her up and they ran downstairs. 

"What happened?" Sister asked.

"I don't know I found her like this" Nick said.

"Pam, what happened?" Emery asked.

"We were leaving Lexi's room, and something was under the carpet. We ran down the hall and it changed into the doors leading in the library and we went in. When we got in the mirror began to shatter. Alex created a shield around in and tried to make it stop, she could and it overpowered her. The next thing I know the mirror was back to normal and she was lying on the floor. Then Nick and Steve came in." Pam said. Nick was still trying to determine where she was bleed from. 

"Sorry Alexia, but I have to do this." He said, as he took off her duster and shirt. They saw pieces of the mirror in her shoulder and below her collarbone and above her chest. 

"Someone go and get me some type of liquor. I need to clean the wounds." Nick said, Steve went out of the room with Pam. Nick gently removed the two pieces and applied pressure to the wounds. 2 minutes later Steve and Pam came in with a bottle of vodka. He poured some on the cuts and saw Alex wince. 

"Alexia" he said, as she opened her eyes. 

"Give me that." She said, he handed her the bottle and she took a swig. She handed it back and allowed him in wrap the wounds then took back her shirt. 

"Thank you" she said, wincing as she tried to move her left arm.

Later that night

8:00 p.m.

Alex and Nick were upstairs in the shower, washing off the blood that was caked on her body. It (at the moment) wasn't a sexual thing it was more helping. After the blood was washed off he held her in his arms, he picked up on memories from her past, unpleasant ones. 

"Will tell me about the locked door and the screaming?" he asked. 

"No, I will but not now." Alex said.

"All right, are you ok?" he asked.

"Scared" she said, she turned her back to him.  
"Of what?" he asked. 

"Loving you." She whispered. 

"Why?" he asked, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

"I'm scared that if I do that the house will take you from me. Everyone and everything that I love is always taken from me. I don't want to lose you." She said. 

"No one will ever hurt you. I won't let them or this house. I love you." He said. She turned to face him.

"I love you too." She said, they kissed. 

"Pizza!!" Alex they heard Steve call from downstairs. They hurried out of the shower and downstairs to hear Glenn Miller's 'In the mood' and Steve and Annie dancing and Pam and Vic dancing. They too, began to dance.

Later that night 

Pam, Steve, Nick and Alex were all playing strip poker. Pam won, she only lost her shirt while Nick, Steve lost their shirt and pants and Alex lost her shirt and skirt.

Around midnight everyone went to the rooms and hardly slept.


End file.
